Laundry Day
by sheiksleopardthong
Summary: Cloud just wants a quiet day to do the laundry, but it seems putting sheets on the bed is a little more difficult than usual when someone's doing you in the bum.


Some crap from skype chat with my RP group. Roxas said something about Cloud having trouble putting sheets on the bed and it went quickly to "because Leon's doing him in the bum". So I wrote it. This is for Roxas and Roxel, who were part of that conversation. :3

Sorry if Cloud's OOC, I'm not really all that familiar with his character.

* * *

Cloud's footsteps resounded evenly as he carried a large basket of clean laundry up the stairs. He made his way to his bedroom, wanting to get the bed made before Leon got home.

He set the basket on the naked mattress and spent his time lazily folding clothes and pairing socks, putting everything away neatly as he went. Finally Cloud found the bedding at the bottom of the bin and set it on the floor, pulling out the bottom sheet. He flapped it open and tucked the corners at the bottom of the bed in. Just as Cloud was about to crawl over the mattress, though, a whisper sounded in his ear.

"Someone's been busy."

Cloud jumped, startled, before frowning. "How did you sneak up on me, Leon?" he murmured.

"You were obviously very focused on your work, if you didn't notice me at all," Leon laughed, bending over Cloud and forcing the blond's chest to the bed. "Is making the bed really all that interesting?"

Cloud grunted and smirked. "Well it's not like I had anything better to think about."

"Oh?" Leon nuzzled his face into his lover's neck. "I can think of plenty of things you could have occupied your mind with," he murmured huskily, nipping Cloud's ear gently.

"Still can't think of any," Cloud teased. "PLease allow me to complete my task."

"You're a brat," Leon said, running his tongue up Cloud's neck, rubbing his pelvis against the blond's backside. He kissed Cloud's cheeks and ears. The brunet placed his hands over Cloud's on the bed, pushing against him forcefully.

Cloud felt his pants tighten as Leon dry-humped him into the bed. He bit back a groan and stubbornly grabbed the sheet, starting for the other end of the bed.

"Oh no you don't," Leon growled, using one hand to secure Cloud's hands, trapping him. Leon used his other hand to tease the waistband of Cloud's trousers. He ran his fingers under the fabric, slowly working his way down to Cloud's growing member. He wrapped his hand around it impatiently, continuing his rocking against Cloud's ass. Leon stroked Cloud slowly, relishing in the shivers elicited from the smaller man.

Leon heard Cloud say something but couldn't quite catch it. "What was that?" he asked, running his thumb over the tip of Cloud's cock.

"I said," Cloud growled through clenched teeth, "take them off. My pants. Take them off."

Leon's hand pulled out of Cloud's trousers and tore the offending article of clothing off in one swift movement, leaving Cloud completely nude from the waist down.

"Decided to forgo boxers today, I see," Leon snickered, rocking into Cloud harder than before.

"They were in," Cloud was cut off by a particularly rough thrust, "the wash," he said. "Your zipper hurts against my ass. Take your pants off too."

"My pleasure," Leon smirked, pulling his jeans off, allowing his length more room as it strained against his briefs.

Cloud moaned, feeling Leon's clothed erection beating against his bare ass. his own dick rubbed against the bed, creating friction incomparable to that of flesh.

After a few minutes more Cloud couldn't bear it any longer. "Dammit Leon, just fuck me already," he panted.

Leon chuckled seductively. He stepped back before slowly taking off his boxer-briefs, his manhood standing proud, a little precome bubbling at the tip. He let Cloud look over his shoulder at him for a moment before approaching. Leon bent over Cloud, resting his erection above the smaller man's' ass as he put his fingers in Cloud's mouth. The blond coated his lover's digits in his saliva quickly, growing tired of prolonging the experience.

Leon removed his fingers from Cloud's mouth and brought them to his tight hole, running the digits teasingly around the pink skin. Finally he wedged two fingers into his lover, scissoring the experienced man for a bit before adding a third.

Finally the brunet pulled his fingers out of Cloud and wiped them on the sheet still gripped tightly in the blond's fists. Leon positioned himself at Cloud's entrance. He sheathed himself deeply in Cloud in one go, groaning at the warmth surrounding him.

Cloud moaned loudly, wiggling his backside around Leon, trying to feel even more pleasure. It was Cloud's movement that caused Leon's member to brush the blond's prostate. Cloud clenched his teeth, a gurgle coming from deep in his throat.

Leon angled himself over Cloud's sweet spot and thrust relentlessly into it. The men moaned in unison each time and Leon could feel his climax quickly approaching.

Cloud grabbed his cock harshly, slicking it with his own precome. His head rolled around on his shoulders, as Cloud was no longer in control of his body. All Cloud could do was jerk himself and rock back as Leon impaled him.

"Cloud, I'm going to," Leon panted, "to c-come," his pace increased, their skin slapping together rhythmically.

Cloud only grunted in response and stroked himself harder as the taller man emptied himself into Cloud.

The ex-SOLDIER came hard as the feel of Leon's juices inside him pushed him over the edge.

Leon pulled out once his orgasm ended, a little of his seed dribbling out of Cloud's hole.

Cloud didn't stand, he just slumped forward, lying on the bed. He wiped his hand on the sheet, which was covered with various fluids from his body.

"I'm going to have to do the laundry again, you shit," he mumbled.

Leon laughed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Cloud alone to whine by himself.


End file.
